The Looking Glass
by Sapphire225
Summary: G1. Alice in Wonderland was a book that held no logic whatsoever. Somehow, after taking the time to observe the little things around him, Prowl was able to find it not so far-fetched.


Just a random daydream. I was thinking how I have yet finish Screamerella (Which, at this point in time, I'm not sure I'll finish, but the possibility still hangs, but come on, its been years now, I pretty much doubt it)

Disclaimer: It's be pretty cool if I did own Transformers, but HasTak does so…neh…

* * *

Humans, as Prowl observed, were very intelligent beings unlike most of the organic creatures his kind had came across as they travelled the width of space. Capable of acquring knowledge and understanding, they were able to create their own order and government, able to make inductions and solutions from their actions, and far more than capable of thinking "outside the box." Humans could read, write, solve equations, and make inquiries. They held a large range of emotion, had their own opinions and held their ethics and ideaologies which governed their cultures and entire nations, not too different from Cybertronians.

He also noted that although they were able to create things based on rather imaginative, yet irrational thoughts and impressions, on a further level than that of Cybertronians. Cybertronians were a very intelligent and advanced race, having achieved greater technology many vorns before Earth had even existed. But as eons of war took its toll, creativity began to decline, in the benevolent sense anyway. As one that depended on rationality and logic, Prowl had found it difficult to grasp how these very small beings believed that humans were able to get as far as they were with absurd and nonsensical concepts that defied reality.

Especially the concepts within a popular human book titled _Alice in Wonderland. _

Carly grabbed the book from Prowl's forefinger and thumb and tucked it underneath her arm. "Well, did you like it?"

Although it was a simple question, it was difficult for the second-in-command to answer. Well, at first.

"Its too unrealistic." Prowl answered, standing back to his full height, towering over the young human femme.

Carly merely grinned, "Well, its supposed to be a fantasy book. And you found out it was all a dream. You didn't crash did you?"

"No." the white and black mech lied. Prowl had accustomed himself to some Earthly fiction given to him by Jazz, Spike, and Bumblebee on a few occasions, although he couldn't say he definately hadn't came close reading certain chapters in book, which challenged his computer. If most Earthly literature were enough to scramble several of his cerebral circuits, this book in particular was capable of oblitering his entire computer. One day, when Carly was absent from the base, Prowl suffered a crash after reading several pages. Ratchet had a very busy day that day and was more than disgruntled after hearing the news. However, Prowl asked for the incident to be kept a secret from the blonde teenager, to prevent any sense of guilt to be placed on her shoulder. Ratchet complied, but without giving him further warning, or rather threats on continuing to read the book.

It seemed Carly hadn't noticed the slight droop of his doorwings which returned upright immediately as she continued. "That's a relief. It would have been pretty bad if we'd have to bring in the crew to get you to function again."

Prowl hadn't really spoken much to this human. They would hold small conversations from time to time, but for her to come out of the blue and offer him one of her favorite childhood books was a rather akward step for her to take from his perspective. "What made you want you lend me your book?"

Carly fiddled with her fingers, pulling on her index as she shifted her weight from side to side."Well…you seem busy most of the time. Your mainly in your office about ninety-percent of the time and Jazz, Spike and I thought it was a good idea to, y'know, give you something to do in your freetime.

Prowl has suspected that his colleague had a part in that, but still another question remained.

"But…what made you choose this book in particular?"

Carly looked away for a bit before returning her gaze back to the Autobot tactician. "Well…it was one of my favorite books when I was younger and…because…I thought you'd find it interesting."

Prowl said nothing. The book was incredibly ridiculous, challenging many philisophical aspects of both Autobots and Humans, going so far as to even tarnish many fundamental logical concepts. He had to pause between pages in order to avoid several more crashes, having more than many close calls at certain turnabouts in the book. He was unable to find many ways to logically understand several situational transitions within several chapters, challenging his intellect as he continued and saught for several explanations, but in vain.

However, this did not mean that Prowl didn't find the book captivating, although incredibly _odd._

He had to admit, despite the sheer strain it put on him, Prowl had indeed found the book somewhat…fun to read.

"It was pretty interesting, in a sense." Prowl told the girl who snapped her head back up, a bit caught off guard.

"Really?" Carly asked, "In all honesty, I'd thought you think it was…a bit childish or…stupid and kinda too…_unreadable_ or something."

At first, after reading the small description, Prowl thought that too. But for some odd reason, he'd contnued to read the book.

"By the way, how were you able to read it? Its relatively…small, y'know, to you guys." Carly asked. "And its written in english."

"Teletraan 1 was able to configure the book. It didn't take too much effort. And we autobots incorporated your languages within our storage banks. "

"Oh, well…duh! You guys are so advanced, I should have known that." The child responded to the mech's matter-of-factly statement, "Heh, well anyway, I have to go home now; I have a ton of homework on my bed. See ya' tomorrow I hope!"

And with that, the blonde pulled her purse over her shoulder and through the main corridor of the Ark.

Prowl watched as she exited the Ark and started her car. He turned and began to walk towards his office, where mounds of paperwork, mainly reports that needed to be filed out.

* * *

Prowl tapped his thumb against the datapad of the reports of the prior week's reports. One was on that of a Decepticon raid at a power plant in New Jersey, in which the Autobts were able to quickly dispatch and intercept their activities. An explosion had nearly came about had Perceptor not been able to neutralize whatever contents the Decepticons had left behind within several of the chemicals, mainly the uranium supply. Two lesser reports were on Cybertronian matters while the last report was on the recent shenanigans of Sideswipe's mischief; Apparently, Huffer didn't find his temporary, yet stationary position with his feet stuck to the floor from one of Wheeljack's quick concrete concoctions very amusing.

_Still…_

His mind continued to dwelve on the book.

For some reason, as strange as the book was, only one thing at the moment seemed to bother him.

It was the fact that he could, as strangely as it sound find it…rather, not too far off of reality.

Despite the incredibly unjustifiable theory (which defied all of his principles, beliefs, and all-in-all his character), there was somethinghe could relate to within the story.

Of course, Prowl thought all of the strange things taking place within the book were impossible and preposterous, knowing full well almost nothing in the book is actually achievable, having visited several planets, logic still held dictation.

He began to think of the new world known as Earth around him, the subordinates, the humans, and the overall happenings after they came to the planet. He was able to come to a few conclusions, such as the Mock Turtle soup was an actual soup and that the Gryphon was a legendary (yet nonexistent) creature if Earth's cultures.

However, it was late, the planet's moon had already risen and he was sure that several mechs onboard were already recharging. The large stacks of unattended reports still remained as well. He temporarily dismissed the concepts, returning to his work.

Unaware that Wonderland wasn't too far off the circumstances he was in.

* * *

A rather short and probably improvable prologue, but hey, I'm trying. Reviewing and criticism would be nice, it allows me to become a better writer. I'm sorry for any spelling errors that may be in this chapter, please forgive me.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read the prologue. Trust me, it gets MUCH better. And you'll be able to understand better.


End file.
